


Sleepover

by GayerThanATwoDollarBill



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Kageyama, blood tw, don't worry there's no violence, friendship and bonding, this is a happy fic don't worry, trans male charachter, transgender kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATwoDollarBill/pseuds/GayerThanATwoDollarBill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are sitting on his bed, playing video games as usual when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Kageyama fell over on his bed in the most ungraceful manner as Hinata playfully shoved him down.

“Hey, that's cheating!” Kageyama yelled as he bolted up into a sitting position again. He looked at the screen to see Hinata's car passed his and was far in the lead. Mario Kart was a brutal game.

“I win I win! Ha, take that, loser!” Hinata jumped off the bed and pointed a slender finger right in the other's face. Kageyama glared and pretended to bite the accusing finger to spite him.

“Only 'cause you fucking cheated. Anyways, we've been playing this game for hours. I'm getting a drink.” Kageyama got up from the bed and stretched his back out, then proceeded to the kitchen.

“Grab me a root beer!”

“I'm gonna poison it.”

Hinata fell over on the bed, waiting for his friend to get back. He rolled over onto where the other was sitting before. It felt... damp and warm? Did he fucking pee the bed? Hinata jumped back and looked over at the damp spot.... It was blood. What the fuck? Does He have some sort of medical condition and not much longer to live? Like hemophilia or something?

Kageyama walked back in the room with two root beers in hand, sporting a pale look on his face like something terribly embarrassing happened. His face seemed to get even paler as he glanced to the pool of blood and then to Hinata, who looked equally shocked. _He really hoped his friend wouldn't notice he bled through but looks like the world was out to get him today huh...._ His musing was cut short with hearing a sob coming from his now teary-eyed friend.

“Are you going to die?” Hinata cried with tears rolling down his cheeks. “How much time do you have left?”

“Wha- I'm not dying! This is just something that happens every now and then, totally normal.” Hinata's eyes widened with fear.

“How long has this been going on? You need to go see a doctor right now; this is not normal!” He took his cellphone from his back pocket and started to dial 911.

“Listen to me!” Kageyama batted the phone out of Hinata's hand. He sighed and looked away. “It's called a period, dumbass. Well the cat's out of the bag; I'm transgender, okay? If you're grossed out, you can leave.” He glanced over at Hinata to gauge his reaction. He just looked like everything suddenly clicked into place, then he looked extremely alarmed.

“Wait you lose that much blood during a period? That can't possibly be healthy!”

“So I just told you my huge secret, and all you care about is how much blood I lose?”

“I'm worried about you! You're gonna drain yourself!”

“Uh, well that's not really much at all, since it's only the first day- Wait seriously, why aren't you freaked out about me being trans?”

Hinata seemed taken aback by this “Wha- who do you think I am, some kind of heartless jerk? You're still the same guy aren't you? Now I just know a little more about you, and I think that's cool! I _am_ glad that you shared your secret with me, even though it _was_ kind of forced. Anyways, I believe you have something that is mine?”

Kageyama stared at him in confusion, then realized he was talking about the root beer. He tossed over the can, spraying himself with some of the condensation on the outside. “It's not yours, you didn't even buy it.”

“Oh thank you, gracious King, for giving me this can of soda! I shall treasure it now and forever!” Mocked Hinata, earning himself a shove this time. He sat up and they both laughed. “So up for some Super Smash Bros?”

“You know it.”


End file.
